1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forestry and more particularly to a tree planting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Planting machines are in general use for reforestation of cut, burned over or otherwise barren forest land. Frequently the planting machine fails to set the plant sufficiently deep and as a result the plant fails to grow well and may die. Many devices have been provided for attempting to sense the depth of earth penetration, such as by the use of a tubular earth penetrating tool for forming an excavation for the plant. However, some of these tubular hole forming tools are arranged to be inserted into the earth in an oblique angle downward movement rendering it difficult to properly position the young plant in an upright direction. Most of the devices used for planting trees require the use of an operator to trigger the release of a plant or a series of plants.
This invention is distinctive over tree planting apparatus of which we are aware by automatically forming a tree plant receiving recess in the surface of the earth, sequentially placing a plant in the recess following its formation, covering the roots of such plant and watering the plant.